The present invention relates to a tamper tool on a tamping machine used in railroad maintenance. Tamping machines are designed to rearrange track ballast underneath railroad ties, thus leveling the rails after right of way maintenance operations, including but not limited to tie replacement, tie plate replacement, rail replacement and the like. These machines have become a staple of railroad construction and maintenance, creating a smoother track for trains and allowing for more reliable railroad infrastructure. Suitable examples of tamper machines are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,515,788; 6,386,114; and 5,584,248; all of which are incorporated by reference.
Traditionally, tamping machines are self-propelled for movement along the track, and are provided with several powered tamper drive workheads. The workheads are typically powered by hydraulic motors and include multiple eccentric drive mechanisms well known in the art. A plurality of tamper tools is attached to the workhead, and are manipulated by an operator to penetrate and distribute the ballast. The tamper tools attached to the hydraulic motors are often susceptible to wear, as they are subject to prolonged contact with hard ballast during normal use. Tamper tools may be replaced, however the changing of the tamper tool is often difficult and time consuming.
There is a need in the industry for an improved tamper tool and system for attaching the tool to the workhead.